


Parent Wolf

by liliaeth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Hale Family Feels, McCall Family Feels, Stilinski Family Feels, characters watching teen wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: The Parents from Teen Wolf are pulled into bardo in order to watch the show and find out just what their kids have been up to.





	1. Wolf Moon 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a few versions of this kind of fic, and I figured I'd try one of my own, this one focusing more on the feelings, than on the funny lines. I hope you'll enjoy it. the fic will have multple pov's, focusing on different characters as they watch different episodes.

 

She woke up in an endless white room, found her head leaning against the bark of an old tree trunk, staring up and noticing several other men and women waking up alongside her.

Noah was on her left, Chris on her right. She had to catch her breath as she realized that the two women were Claudia Stilinski and Victoria Argent. Two women who had been long since deceased.

She startled as she heard Rafael’s voice as he stared at her in a stunned sense of shock, wondering what was going on, where they were…

There was growling coming from beside her, and she took a step back as she noticed the wolf standing on the trunk.  “Good doggie.” She heard Noah say, as he stepped back as well, she could feel his hand go to his side, where his gun should be. He was unarmed.

The same went for Chris and Rafael.

Something seemed to be happening to the wolf though, as it slowly shifted it’s form, leaving behind a beautiful and tall blackhaired woman, who was fully naked.

No one seemed to know what to do for a second.

“Where?”

“What the hell happened, where are we.” They all turned on the naked woman and it made Melissa horrified for her sake, no matter how little her nudity seemed to bother the woman in question.

Claudia beat her to it, pulling off her vest and handing it to the woman. The woman smiled at her and accepting it.

They heard the sound of hands clapping and stared up, staring at a last woman heading their way.

“Welcome, welcome. I’m glad to see you all made it.”

“Lorraine?” It was only then that Melissa recognized the last two members of their group, Natalie Martin, Lydia’s mother.

“Hello, Natalie, it is good to see you.”

And the final one, a man she’d wanted to bring back, just so she could lock him up in a freezer and kill him all over again.  Aaron Lahey.

It seemed from Noah’s reaction that they recognized the man at the same time. But knowing that at least three of their number were dead, it did make her worry over her own state.

“Don’t worry, Melissa. Once this is over, you and your husband will wake up together in your own home, perfectly fine.”

“Then how?”

“This is bardo.” The place where the living and the dead can meet.”

“I’m dead, aren’t I?” Claudia whispered.

There was no answer. The woman stared down, her eyes tearing up. Noah pulled her in his arms, desperate to comfort her.

It was then that Melissa noticed Victoria staring at Chris and herself.

“You didn’t grow that beard in a few months. How long has it been?” She asked him.

“Five years.”

“Her? Really?”

He nodded. Melissa wanted to take his hand. But she knew better than anyone just how insensitive that would be towards the woman who’d just realized she’d died and been left behind.

“At least you’re not alone.” Victoria said. “You deserve to be happy. You are happy, right?”

Melissa carefully caught a look of Chris, then he took her hand, quickly letting her know everything was fine. Victoria nodded, hugging herself as she tried to stay strong. Melissa pushed Chris towards her.  Whatever else Chris was, this was his first wife, the woman he’d loved before her. What kind of monster would she be if she was jealous of that?

Rafael of course didn’t seem to get any of it. But then his introduction to the supernatural had been… faster than any of them would have wanted it.

“Why are we here?”

“To help you understand some things, both about yourself and your children. Things that you didn’t know about, had no chance to find out about, as well as things that were purposefully hidden from you.”

She turned around and as she did, the tree trunk transformed into a comfortable sitting place, surrounding a huge television.

Melissa stared up at the screen.

“What?”

“To make this easier on your human minds, we’ve decided to … condense the story into what’ll appear to be a television show to you. 

Pop corn, tostilocos and some drinks appeared on the table in front of them.

“There’s beer, soda and wine in the fridge. This isn’t a punishment. I need you to understand that.”

Melissa stared at her, why was it that when people said that, that it always meant that things were going to really hurt.

Chris and her sat together, with Victoria staring at them from the couch beside them.

Noah and Claudia moved onto the love seat on her right, while Rafael grabbed the last of the couches, sharing it with the strange wolf woman. Melissa still hadn’t figured out who she was.

Lahey was sitting on the couch with them.

Natalie had grabbed an ottoman, but was staring at her mother in law instead of the screen.

Melissa watched as the screen portrayed its first scene, sheriff deputies getting ready for a search party in the woods. Bringing out the dogs and torches.

Then she watched how the scene and music changed, focusing on her own home, at Scott as he was getting ready for bed. She always felt guilty leaving him alone at home like that. But it wasn’t like she had much of a choice. He looked up as he heard something outside.

It still startled her when it turned out to be Stiles. Behaving like an idiot as usual. Showing off, and almost getting himself hit with a bat because of it.

“I thought you were a predator.”

Oh God, Scott, she almost missed it when Stiles started trying to convince Scott to come into the woods with him. Talking about how he overheard his father talking about a body in the woods, and how they’d found only half of the body.

“Oh God no.” she whispered. Noah seemed mostly annoyed. Muttering something, she didn’t quite understand.

Rafael turned to her.  
“And you still let Scott hang out with that kid?”

She shivered as she watched the two of them go into the woods together, Scott wearing his once favorite red hoodie. He looked so small and young. It was sometimes hard to remember just how much of a child he’d still been at the time.

Noah grumbled as Stiles had no answer to Scott’s questions about what they’d do if they ran into him and his men, or what they’d do if the killer was still around. An all too real possibility.

“Has he still got that car?” Claudia whispered at Noah. She seemed shocked at Stiles behavior. It reminded Melissa of just how used they’d gotten to Stiles eccentricities. The woman mostly seemed focused on her son’s face, probably trying to find the child she’d remembered in the teen she was seeing onscreen.

When the sheriff and his deputies arrived, Melissa almost sighed in relief, only to groan as she remembered that Noah hadn’t brought Scott home that night. Both her and Rafael glared at Noah when they realized how quickly he stopped looking for Scott after grabbing his own son.

“Please tell me you didn’t give up that quickly?” Victoria muttered at him. Noah seemed embarrassed by the attention.

Lahey was already going for the beer, not paying much attention to the screen and grumbling about this being the worst dream he’d ever had. Melissa figured it was better than him attacking Lorraine or one of he others, demanding to be let go.

Part of Melissa wondered why she herself wasn’t feeling more of an urge to find her way out of here. She took a quick look at Chris, and realized he was probably feeling the same way. They ‘should’ be fighting this, they ‘should’ be trying to get out of here, instead, she felt the urge to stay put and watch the screen.

The screen where her son was currently walking in the dark, trying to find his inhaler. She wanted to yell at him, tell him to just get out, use his phone, call her, call Stiles, call Noah, anyone, and get him the hell out of there.

She still gasped for air as she watched him overrun by deer, Chris pulled her closer, and she let him.

“No, Laura!” The strange wolf woman screamed, jumping up from the couch she’d been sitting on.

“I’m sorry Talia.” Lorraine didn’t seem too sorry.

 It was then that Melissa realized who the woman was. Talia Hale, Derek’s mother. And Laura’s mother. She’d been so busy focusing on her own son’s plight, that she’d almost forgotten the reason the two boys had been out there in the first place. And that what was now just a body, had been another woman’s child once up on a time. Melissa wanted to push Lorraine out of the way and headed up to the regal but broken Alpha who stood there, shocked, moved up to the screen touching it, as Scott almost fell over her daughter’s body.

She almost forgot to watch as her own son fell down a hill, and stopped, hearing a sound, and came face to face with the monster that had ruined his life. Melissa froze, staring as the monster dragged Scott towards him, biting him. The monster, Peter.

The two woman stared in a shared sense of horror at the screen.  
Melissa could imagine that that night would be the worst thing imaginable for both of them. For one it meant the loss of a child, for herself… it meant the night that her son forever lost his innocence, his humanity.

“That’s your son. Isn’t it?” Talia remarked.

Melissa couldn’t answer.

“That’s not the way it should have happened. We don’t do that, not normally.”

As if she was defending her own kind, as if she felt she had to, had to be strong, even after what she’d just lost.

“I know”, Melissa whispered. “This was years ago for me. She stared down at her hands. “This was Scott’s… this was when I wasn’t there for Scott.”

Talia took her hand, finding relief in one another.

Chris stared at them both, she recognized the guilt there, even as he tried to compartmentalize. 

“That’s my car.” Victoria said. Melissa had almost forgotten about the car hitting Scott.  “We almost hit him that night.

Melissa needed a drink.

Lahey was already opening his second can.


	2. Wolf Moon 2

She could do nothing but watch as Scott took care of his own injuries. As he went to school with no more than a bandage over his wound, instead of going to the hospital for a rabies shot, as she would have insisted on, if she’d known what was happening.

It made her wonder how many other serious injuries Scott had hidden from her over the years, even before he’d been bitten.  

She almost missed the bit where Scott met Allison. She took Chris hand, letting him know she was there for him.  Victoria looked at them both, Melissa wondered if she knew what had happened to Allison. How much did the dead know about what had happened after they’d passed away?

By the time they got to the lacrosse scene, it was almost refreshing to see Scott dealing with the coach. A man that still made her wonder how he’d ever gotten the job. It almost looked normal, even with Scott’s sudden physical abilities, or how he suddenly was no longer hindered by his asthma.

To see him smile like that, it had been years since she’d seen Scott so genuinely careless.

Rafael got up and came standing behind her.

She tried to ignore him. He wouldn’t let her. He’d always been bad about that.

“Is this real?” he whispered, as the scene moved on to Scott and Stiles walking in the woods.

 

 

 

It almost made her miss Stiles mentioning Lycanthropy as a possible infection Scott might be suffering from. She wondered if the boy even realized that mocking Scott’s symptoms like that, could have kept him from going to the hospital entirely. She knew that Stiles had turned out to be right, but that was a stroke of coincidence, rather than any awareness of reality.

She wanted to slap some sense into the kid, but knew it was was pointless by now, too much time had passed.

Derek’s sudden appearance shocked her almost as much as it did the boys. Scaring them off, staring at Scott. He looked so… terrifying. So entirely different from the man that Scott had invited over for dinner once or twice during that whole dead pool period.

Broken almost.

Broken like the look on Scott’s face as the cats shrieked at his presence. Broken as the look on Allison’s face as she seemed so scared at the notion of hitting a dog.

The poor girl had been so sweet,

Melissa was happy that Scott had at least been able to be there for her. Even if she did want to give him a slap on the head for staring at Allison as she was getting dressed. She’d raised him better than that.

Luckily the dog made it clear to him for her.

She caught the small smile on Chris’ face as he listened to the banter between the two kids. Joking about the dog, about being girly. Just being kids. One destined to be a hunter. (and die far too young) The other already bitten and turning into something that would terrify them both once he knew.

It was odd, seeing the scene shift from the cuteness of two kids being kids, Scott asking Allison out for a date, and going to bed smiling. To the boy waking up in the forest and getting stalked by a monster.

She couldn’t help but think of that scene, that moment of disorientation. Yet another time she hadn’t been there to protect him. She could see Rafael’s hand clench to the back of the couch, it didn’t relax even when Jackson came after Scott. She’d been so distracted that his words about juice seemed to come utterly out of nowhere. It wasn’t until Jackson pressed on that she realized he was talking about steroids. She almost chuckled at her own confusion. A chuckle that died down as Scott started spelling out just how freaked out he was.

“What’s going on with me? You really want to know. Well so would I! I can see hear and smell things that I shouldn’t be able to see hear or smell. I do things that should be impossible. I’m sleepwalking three miles in the middle of the woods. And I’m pretty much convinced that I’m totally out of my freaking mind.”

Scott shivered in relief at the words, and it stunned Melinda that the other boy didn’t seem to realize it, seemed to be thinking Scott was joking instead.

“Melissa. Did you know about this? Sleepwalking? He could have been hurt?”

“Rafe, don’t.”

“But that’s…” Noah and the others hushed at them, wanting to see what happened with their own children. She knew that Lahey was looking for his own son during the lacrosse game. Isaac didn’t appear yet. But then the camera seemed entirely focused on Scott and possibly Jackson.

Scott, Jackson, and Stiles. Stiles who apparently finally seemed to be realizing just how serious the situation really was. Doing research, confronting Scott.

Melissa knew that theoretically Scott should be listening to Stiles on this. That Stiles had been right, that Scott should have been more worried.

But all she could see was how Stiles words had wiped the smile right off Scott’s face again, and a resentful part of her hated him for it.

“I saw you on the field today, what you did wasn’t just amazing, it was impossible.”

Scott seemed almost desperate to deny Stiles’ words, even knowing he’d been just as worried only a scene or two earlier. She wondered if it had been that desperation that made him angry, that almost made him shift, almost made him attack Stiles, a boy that she knew he loved more than life itself.

It crushed her heart knowing how hard Scott had tried to hang on to his innocence, and how close he’d come to losing it all. 

 


	3. Wolf Moon 3

 

Compartmentalize, stay quiet, observe. Don’t show any sign of weaknesses. They were all things Victoria had been taught since she was a child. Her family had been hunters, and from a young age, she’d been told the truth about the world, about the monsters that preyed on the innocent, but also about the Code, how the code separated humans from monsters. Her mother had been a strong woman, who believed in the code above all, both for the hunters and their prey.

But she’d been a hard woman. As a child Victoria hadn’t had friends, that weren’t hunters. She hadn’t been out on dates, hadn’t had girlfriends to talk clothes or boys with. She’d wanted better than that for Allison.

Watching, this … show, it was a study, learning more about werewolves, figuring out why they were brought here, what they were supposed to learn from it, it all mattered in order to … cope with any of it. It also kept her from thinking of Chris with that … woman.

She knew it wasn’t Chris’ fault. Or even Melissa McCall’s. Chris had never been unfaithful to her for a day of their marriage, And she couldn’t expect him to stay alone after she died. He was too good a man to remain alone for the rest of his life. In way it was even good. Allison would have needed a mother after she was gone.

And as much as she … disapproved of the idea of Allison dating a werewolf. If Chris was together with the boy’s mother, that most likely meant that Scott and Allison had finally given up on their fling.

Seeing the boy’s first days as a werewolf, realizing she’d almost hit him with a car, she wondered if it would have been a kindness if she’d hit him harder, end his pain before it even started and put him out of his misery. But then again, he was just a child, and no matter how much she feared his influence on their daughter, she couldn’t help feel sorry for the boy, having now seen him as a human, and comparing it to the lack of control he just displayed, even towards his best friend.

It made her wonder about her own bite, she couldn’t even feel it any more. Had she been spared of its effect now that she’d died? She wasn’t sure. Instead she kept her calm, forcing herself to remain cold and rational.

Watching that odd Stilinski boy trying to deal with this new life, it was a strange change of perspective. He seemed so childlike in his mannerism and attitude, making both of them look even younger.

It was odd seeing Melissa with her son, chiding him on being careful. It was odd sense of normality in all the weirdness. Somewhat similar to her and Chris attempts at giving Allison some degree of normalcy.

It was odd seeing her daughter from a teenage boy’s perspective, watching them on a date and realizing just what was happening as Scott pulled away from her as he started to change. To see it from the werewolf’s perspective, to know she herself could have gone trough that.

Her breath fell still as Derek Hale came up to Allison.

She almost screamed as the scene then went back to Scott.

It’s not that she didn’t care about how scared he had to be. It’s that she was desperate to know if Allison was alright, what was that damned Hale doing with her?

Seeing Scott almost as worried about Allison, almost made her more inclined to like him, even if he was halfway driven by the beast inside of him.

It wasn’t until she got to see Stilinski show up at their own home, that she realized Allison had gotten home safe that night. That Derek Hale had somehow used her daughter’s sweater to lure the new werewolf to the woods. Seeing Chris from a werewolf’s perspective, seeing hunters as the ones to fear, it was almost worth it.

And then Derek gave his spiel, on how McCall should be grateful for the bite. How great being a werewolf was, right after what was probably the worst night of the boy’s life. And all she could think of, was how she wished they could have found McCall sooner. For his own sake even. After Derek’s ‘talk’, they could have gotten the boy on their side to help them with the Alpha, just by virtue of being straight with him, and offering him some commiseration.

But it was too late for that, wasn’t it?

She shivered as the episode ended, keeping an eye on the Alpha in the room with them. Talia Hale, a woman murdered by her sister in law. Would this Hale want revenge on her, for Kate’s crimes, just as Peter and Derek had? She wasn’t sure, but she had to figure it out either way.


End file.
